Finding a Place Like Home
by unexpected-me
Summary: "It's no big deal, Luce.I can't let you sleep in the streets. My conscience would kill me if I didn't do something, when I can help you." A story in which Lucy is homeless and Gray is willing to lend a hand.
1. Chapter 1

**LUCY**

"1,477,543 Jewels!" I shouted.

"Yes, that's your debt. So you better pack your things because I already have someone to replace you in this apartment." the landlady said.

"I'll pay you! Just give me some time. Please." I pleaded to the old landlady.

" I've already gave you a lot of time."

"But-"

"No buts, young lady. You don't need to pay your debt. Even without those debts, I'm planning to kick you out sooner or later because of your neighbors' complaints. You only have this day to pack your things because tomorrow the new tenant will be here."

With that the landlady left me.

Well, apparently right now,I, Lucy Heartfilia, a beautiful blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail, am homeless.

As can you see, I have a lot of debt.

And how did that happen?

Well, I just got home from a 6-month long mission with Team Natsu but I didn't get enough money to 6 months worth of rent because we had pay repairs for Natsu's damage. I also have a lot of damage fee to pay in that apartment so it adds up in my debt. And of course, my water bill, my FREAKING water bill is totally high! I don't know why every time I open the faucet the water floods my apartment.

My neighbors also have a lot of complaints. And what are those?

Apparently, my neighbors had seen people climbing up to the window and the chimney to enter my house. They couldn't take the loudness of the riot happening in my house. They also saw a naked man entering my house. I'm sure you could guess who those people they are complaining about are.

I guess I'll just move on and try to search for new home. I better ask Mira.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**At Fairy Tail guild building**

"Mira-san, please help me!" the blond cried to the white haired woman.

"What happened, Lucy-chan?" Mirajane ask Lucy worriedly.

Lucy told Mira about what happened earlier.

"So.. Are there any vacant rooms in Fairy Hills?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry Lucy-chan but there is no vacant rooms there." Mira said.

"Uhm.. I really want to help you Lu-chan but my room is filled with books so there's no room for you to sleep. I'm sorry." the petite blue haired girl said.

"It's alright Levy-chan. I completely understand." Lucy smiled.

"I think it's useless to hope you could stay in Fairy Hills for tonight because each of our rooms is filled with all our interest, even if we want to help you, we can't because there's no space for you. I'm so sorry Lucy." The red head said.

"It's really fine Erza. I'll just ask the others." Lucy said.

"How about ask the boys?" Cana said with a grin.

"She can't do that. Most of the boys live in the Fairy dorm for boys." Levy said.

"Natsu doesn't live in dorm. Why not ask him?" Mirajane asked with a wink.

"I've been in Natsu's place before and it's a total mess. I can't live in a place like that." Lucy said while being horrified by the memory.

" Haha. I completely understand Lucy-chan. Natsu NEVER cleaned his house. So it's a big no,no. We can't let her live in there." Lisanna giggled trying to hide her jealousy towards the blonde.

"How about my place?"

The girls turned to see the raven haired with droopy eyes ice mage.

"What?" the surprised blonde manage to say.

"I said, How about my place? I don't live in a dorm and my place is clean unlike Natsu's. So why not live in my place?" Gray said

"Well..that's a pretty good offer but what about Juvia? Won't she get mad?" Lucy asked timidly.

"What about her? It's not like she's my girlfriend. Look Lucy, I really want to help, well if you don't what my help it's fine." Gray said while being slightly annoyed.

"F-fine. I'll take your offer. Thanks Gray." Lucy said with a smile.

"Then what are you waiting for pack your things."

"Mou.. You don't need to tell me what to do. Bye girls. Thanks for listening." Lucy pouted on Gray then smiled at girls and hurriedly went out of the guild with Gray.

"Ara, ara, things are getting interesting." Mirajane giggled.

* * *

**LUCY**

Gray and I are now walking to his house. I'm really thankful to him. Gray is really kind, helpful, a good friend, handsome, hot- wait what did I just say! Nevermind, I'll just thank him again.

"Gray... Thanks for helping me." I smiled.

"It's no big deal, Luce.I can't let you sleep in the streets. My conscience would kill me if I didn't do something, when I can help you." He smirked.

"Come to think of it, I've never been into your house. Has anyone had been there yet?"

"Just Loke and Natsu. One day, they suddenly barged in into my house and start breaking some of my things because of their idiocy which pissed me off, so got pretty mad to them. After that, they never went to my house. Actually you're the first girl whose going to come to my house" He smiled.

"Really? Then I guess I'm pretty lucky I got to live at Gray Fullbuster's house." I said jokingly.

"I guess so." He smirked again.

"We're here" He stated.

Gray's house is not too small yet not to big for him. I think a family of four to five can live here. His house is a bungalow type of house. It is one-story house which have low-pitched roof line on black gabled roof. He also has a porch and garden with a few flowers, I guess Gray doesn't have time to take care of many flowers. His motorcycle is parked in front of his house. Inside his house is pretty clean just like he said aside from a couple of clothes lying on the floor. It's pretty simple inside the house. His living room has a couch and table while his dining table has two chairs. Gray's kitchen is pretty much unused but he has a lot of appliances. He only have one bathroom which is located inside the bedroom though he have a comfort room near the living room. Speaking of bedroom, Gray has a king-sized bed and it's so fluffy! Now I'm so envied to Gray that he owned these things and I have nothing. Wait is this really Gray's or his renting it?

"Lucy."

"Uh Yes?!" I was surprised by the sudden call of Gray.

"I've been calling you for three times now. Is something wrong?" I could see he's worried.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just amazed how big is your house and yeah. Am I not intruding you?"

"Of course not. You should make yourself at home. Besides, back when we used to go to your apartment you treat us we hospitality even though we just make ourselves home without asking you. "

"Thanks Gray. But even though I'm just staying here until I find a new home, I don't want to stay here for free."

"Come on Luce, you could stay here for as long as you want for free. It's not really a big deal."

"But I really want to do something. Are you renting this or do you own it?"

"I'm going own it in a couple of years since this is a rent-to-own house."

"How about we split the rent while I'm here?"

"No. I don't want. I want to pay this house with my own money because I want to have something I can say I work hard for it. Yeah, something like that." He blushed.

_'So Gray has this kind of side huh.'_ I thought.

"I completely understand Gray. I'm sorry. But I still want to do something; even though I'll just stay here for a while I don't what to take kindness for granted."

"Then how about this? I'll pay the rent and the other bills while you're in charge of the chores and the grocery." He proposed.

"Well it's a good deal. Okay then I'll do my best as Gray-sama's maid." I said jokingly.

"Oh come on, that's not what I mean. I just don't like doing chores, specially cooking. You're my guest here, you're not a maid."

"I know. I'm just joking, you know."

"Well then, I'll help you unpacked your things."

After we finished unpacking we went to the guild.

* * *

**GRAY**

Lucy and I just got back from the guild. Nothing new happened. Lucy was bombarded with questions by the girls about how was staying my house or something like that. I think it's pretty stupid. Earlier, Lucy and I just had some conversation and I help her unpacked then we went to the guild so Lucy didn't stay that much in my house. We ate dinner at the guild. I got in fight with Natsu. Erza also threatened me that she'd kill me if I lay a finger on Lucy, which seriously scared me. See, nothing new happened. So now back to reality.

I saw Lucy preparing the clothes she will wear for bedtime.

"Lucy, you should take a bath now. It's getting late." I said.

"Okay, I'll just be quick so you won't wait long."

"No. Take your time. It's okay."

Lucy went to the bathroom.

Wait isn't that... LUCY'S CLOTHES!

She left it in the table. So that means Lucy will come out with just towel hiding her sexy body. I would see her curves clearly. Gray stop thinking like that! You look like a pervert. Gah, why am I thinking like this? Whatever, I'll just get shaved ice to cool me down.

* * *

**LUCY**

I'm almost done bathing. I hope Gray won't get mad because I made him wait long. I grab my towel and I just realize something. I left my clothes at the table! What should I do? Gray's in the bedroom the last time I saw him. I guess I'll just check it.

"Gray?!" I shouted.

No response.

"Gray are you still there? Please answer if your there. "

Still no response.

I guess he's not there.

I hurriedly went out of the bathroom with only my towel on. I grabbed my clothes.

"L-lucy?!" It's Gray at the door. This is so embarrassing!

"KYAA!" I screamed as I ran back to the bathroom.

* * *

**GRAY**

I went back to the bedroom after I finished eating shaved ice. It really calmed me down. When I was on the door I saw...

"L-lucy!" Damn she's so hot! It feels like my dream came true. Lucy is only wearing towel! I could die now.

"KYAA!" Lucy ran.

What's this? I'm having a nosebleed! I rushed to the sink to clean the blood. Living with Lucy is bad for my health but I like it. I went back to the bedroom to wait for Lucy and apologize.

"G-gray!" Lucy exclaimed. I can see her cheeks tinted with red showing she's still embarrass even though she's now wearing pink pajamas.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't see anything. I promise." I saw it your sexy, curvy and hot body but I'll just lie to keep you from being embarrass further.

"Uhmm..o-okay" she's still blushing, so cute! I'm such a pervert.

"You sleep on the bed. I'll be on the couch."

"But-"

"No buts Luce. I'm trying to be a gentleman here." I smirked.

"Thanks." she smiled like an angel.

"I'll take a shower. You go to sleep."

"Good night, Gray"

"Good night, Lucy"

I could definitely live like this. I hope she doesn't leave.

* * *

**Yay! My first Graylu fic. Hope you like it :) Reviews are so much appeciated ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRAY**

"NO! LUCY!" I shouted. I look at my surroundings to see that I'm still in my house.

I'm in a bad mood.

Why?

My back hurts. It seems like I fell asleep on the couch.

And I had a bad dream.

_"Ha! I knew it, you ice princess is weak. No, Lucy's mine." Natsu said while I was lying on the floor badly beaten up._

_"Gray.." Lucy worriedly said._

_"Come on,Lucy give me my kiss." Natsu said._

_Lucy kissed Natsu._

_"NO! LUCY!" I shouted._

And that's my horrifying dream. I can feel this going tobe a bad day. I better get shaved-ice for breakfast.

I'm still half asleep while I'm walking towards the kitchen.

Then I bumped in something soft.

"Good morning, Gray. It seems like your still half asleep." my angelic and sexy Lucy said.

"Good morning, Lucy. Sorry about that. " I smiled.

"Since you're awake, let's eat breakfast. Just sit there while I'll prepare it. What do you want coffee or milk?"

"Coffee. Just add few sugar cubes."

"Here's our breakfast."

A breakfast cooked by Lucy! I take back what I said earlier. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

"Wow!" I can't help but to say it.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Well, it's been a long time since I woke up and had some cooked breakfast already prepared on the table. I always eat shaved ice all the time."

"You can't eat shaved ice all the time! It's unhealthy!"

"It's completely healthy. I've been eating since forever and I wouldn't be a strong mage if it's unhealthy. BTW, you pancakes are really delicious."

"Thank you. But you really need a balance diet. I'll cook healthy foods while I'm here. Oh! And I notice that your fridge has nothing but ice so I better buy groceries later."

"Okay then, I'll leave that to you."I smiled.

Lucy is almost like a wife right now. She cooks and cares for my health. I just feel so good having someone like that. I know Lucy will eventually leave my house once she found a new one but I can't help wishing she should just stay. I really like her.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**At the guild**

It is a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Jet and Droy are talking to Levy but the petite girl is only interested in the Iron dragon-slayer. Wakaba and Macao are drinking. Bisca and Alzack together with their child, Asuka, are happily chatting. Natsu and Happy are in front of the quest board looking for some quest. Gray is eating his favorite shaved ice. Erza is also eating her favorite strawberry cake. Mira, Cana at Lucy are chatting at the bar right now.

"Ne, Lucy-chan how's your first night at Gray's. Did something happen?" Mira asked gleefully.

"I'm sure something must have happened! Come on, tell us!" Cana elbowed me.

"Nothing happened." the blonde blushed as she remember what happened at the bedroom.

"Then why are you blushing? I knew it! Something happened. My cards said so." Cana grinned.

"Tell us Lucy-chan." Mira smiled.

Lucy told them about what happened last night. The time Gray saw her body only wrapped on a towel.

"Gray's really a pervert." Cana commented.

"Anyway, how about this morning?" the white haired barmaid asked.

"Well, I just cooked breakfast and ate with him." Lucy said said.

"Ara, ara seems like Lucy is serving her husband with love." Mira said teasingly.

"He's not my husband!" Lucy blushed furiously.

"Are you still planning to leave Gray's house?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, as soon as I find a new place to live on." Lucy said flatly.

"Aw, Gray would be sad if you leave him. Besides, he really likes you." Mira said.

"Mira-san, you really need to stop teasing me. Gray doesn't like me and what if Juvia hears you she'll play pranks on me again because she thinks I'm a love rival." Lucy said.

"Oh come Juvia won't be back until next week and i'm really sure Gray likes you." the Take-over mage said.

"Oi Lucy! Let's go on a quest!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry Natsu. I'm planning to search for a new home to live in later so count me out. "Lucy said.

"Well the sooner you leave that perverted stripper the better. Good luck on finding a new home. BTW, Gray's really a pervert." Natsu grinned.

"Oi Ash Brain! What the hell are you saying to Lucy? You idiot!" Gray suddenly appeared.

"Are you picking a fight, droopy eyes?!" Natsu glared.

"So what if I am!" Gray glared back.

"Ara, ara, Lucy-chan has two boys fighting over you." Mira said gleefully.

"No they're not!" Lucy shouted.

"Well kidding aside, be careful Lucy. My cards says you're gonna have a bad luck today."Cana said.

That caught the attention of a certain ice mage.

"Don't worry Cana-san. I may not look like it but I'm kinda strong. I can take care of myself." Lucy grinned.

"Just be careful Lucy-chan. I'm worried." Mira said sadly.

"I'll be fine. Ah! I better look for apartments right now. Bye!" Lucy left.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?" Mira asked.

"She will be alright. I'm sure someone will protect her." Cana smiled.

**LUCY**

I'm walking around Magnolia searching for a place where I can live. From the posters I saw earlier, I could conclude that there are only less than ten apartments available for rent. Well, I should look at them one by one.

The first one is pretty normal just like my past apartment.

"Uhmm, Is this for rent?" I asked to the landlady.

"Yes my dear, come in. I'll tour you to the house." The green haired landlady said.

"Kyaa!" I saw a lot of cockroaches.

"Oh I'm so sorry, my dear. It's been a long time since someone lived in this house so there are a lot of them. I'm sure when you clean this place they'll go away." She said.

"Uh, I guess so." I continued to walk.

"Kyaa!" The floor cracked and I fell on the basement.

With that I left to find another place.

The second one looks pretty run down outside so I decided not to go inside because I may fell off somewhere again. So I went to the third one, and then fourth, then fifth still no luck for me. On the sixth one looks smaller than the previous one but better.

"500,000 Jewels!" I screamed.

"Yes." The landlord said.

"I can't pay that high. I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"Well, we could fix that." He said.

"Really?" I said with delight.

The landlord started brushing his hands on my shoulders and whispered something.

"You can pay with your body." He said seductively? I find it gross.

"NO WAY! LUCY KICK!" I kicked him then ran away.

I search and search for other apartments but I really have no luck. Cana-san may be right. I'm totally unlucky today. Ah! This is the last one in Magnolia. I wish, I wish this would be it. The place looked haunted but I still decided to inquire. I could hear dogs howling not too far. Creepy!

"What can I do for you lady?" an old man asked.

"Is this house still for rent?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but someone or something is living in there and doesn't want to be bothered. If you know what I mean." He said spookily.

"I completely understand. I'm sor-"

"LUCY! RUN!" That voice! It's Gray and he's being chased by dogs.

He grabbed my hand and continued to run. My hand feels so small when his big, soft and comforting hand held mine. Come to think of it, this is the first time Gray held my hand like this. I blushed by the thought. Oh come on, Lucy this isn't the time you should think like that you're being chased by dogs.

"Why are you being chased by dogs, Gray?" I asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." He said.

Gray led me into small, narrow and dark alley that could barely fit us. Our bodies are pressed to each other. The both of us are panting heavily. Every move we make, we could feel each other's body. My heart's beating so fast. Did I mention that Gray's half- naked? Well, he is. I could feel his sweaty well-toned abs which makes him pretty hot. His hands are now pinning me against the wall. His lips are moving closer to my face. Could it be his going to-

"Shh. The dogs might hear us." He whispered.

I decide to keep quiet. His voice is echoing in my entire body. I can't believe Gray is making me feel like this.

"It look like they're gone." He said.

We went out of the alley. I'm could still feel the heat in my face. I'm lucky that the alley was dark so he didn't see it but right now I need to snap out of it. Lucy, Gray is your friend, nothing more, so stop it.

**GRAY**

Being with Lucy in a narrow alley is getting me hard. She smells like a strawberry which is pretty much intoxicating. I could feel her breast brushing on my abs every time we move. To be honest, I was tempted to kiss her but I'm scared she would hate me. I think we're better off friends than her hating me. I just can't afford to lose her.

"So now tell me, why those dogs are chasing you?" she asked.

Damn! What should I tell her? Should I say that I was following her because I'm worried about what Cana said? No, she'll think I'm a stalker. Should I say I beat up the guy who sexually assaulted her earlier and he had his dog to chase me? If I say that she'll know I'm stalking her.

"Uhm.. I kind of knocked off their house and they got pretty angry." Ugh! Such a lame excuse. I feel so pathetic.

"Be careful next time. I better go shop for groceries, you go home ahead without me." She said.

"I'll accompany you. You might get assaulted again like earlier." Crap why did I have to say that!

"How did you know that? Are you following me?" she asked suspiciously.

"N-no, I wasn't."

"Then how did you know that?"

"Fine, fine I'll tell the truth."

"Tell me."

"I was worried about what Cana foretold earlier about you having a bad luck today so I decide to follow you. I didn't show myself because you might get angry thinking I didn't trust your strength, so I just hide. About the dogs, I was mad when that man assaulted you so I beat him up and he let his dogs chase me. "I said.

"Do you think I'm weak?" she said sadly.

"No, it's not like that. You're one of the strongest girl I've met but I'm worried because-"

"Because what?"

"I-I..I'm your friend." _I like you._

"Thanks Gray." She smiled.

"Well, anything for you, Luce." I smirked.

"Then let's go shopping."

"Okay."

We shopped a lot of food. I got a lot of ice creams while Lucy got a lot of she call 'real' food. For me, ice creams are real food. They help me calm down when Lucy is getting me hard. I need to stay cool and compose in front of her. I don't want her thinking that I am some kind of an idiot or pervert. Right now we're paying on the cashier.

"Aren't you two a cute couple? It's so nice to be young and married." The lady at the cashier said.

"We're not a married!" Lucy blushed and I smirked

Well doing this kind of thing we look like a married couple. Lucy Fullbuster nice name huh? Nah, it's all fantasies. Lucy doesn't even like me. I heard she like the Flame bastard, too bad for me.

"Gray." She said.

"Uh..Why?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Nope."

"Okay.."

After that we went home. Lucy went to shower while I put the groceries in the fridge.

Why am I getting sad just thinking Lucy likes Natsu? I mean, I just like her it's not like I love her. I just can't help but to like her. She's beautiful, funny, strong and kind.

"Gray, I'm sleeping on the couch today." Lucy declared.

"Huh? Why? "

"Well I might be staying here longer than I thought so I think it's better if I take the couch."

"Come on, you're always welcome here. You take the bed."

"No. I'm staying on the couch."

"Fine but if you're back hurts tomorrow don't complain to me. Let's take turn on the bed everyday to be fair."

"Okay I won't complain tomorrow. Let's do that."

"Well, if you can't sleep well on the couch the bed is open for you to sleep with me." I said teasingly.

"I will sleep very well, you pervert!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Well then good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Gray."

"Gray, your clothes-"She added.

"Shit! When did that happen? Nevermind, I'm showering anyway."

"Gray, keep quiet I'm trying to sleep." Lucy said while eyes shut.

"Do you need a good night kiss?" I asked teasingly.

"No, I don't." she blushed. She's really cute when she's embarrass.

I ruffled her hair.

"Sleep well, Luce."

Our conversations make me really happy. It's really fun to tease her. I wonder what other faces she will show me. Screw Natsu! I don't care if she likes you. I'm going to make her fall for me. She's mine.

**A/N: I hope you like the second chapter. Thanks for reading. Reviews are so much appreciated they motivate me to write more ^_^**

**FYI: This takes place before the Tartaros arc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Its been a week since I started to live with Gray. It was very fun and peaceful to live here. I usually cook, clean the house and do the laundry. I remember the first time I had to do Gray's laundry. It was so embarrassing! I had to wash his boxers which made me flustered every time I hold or see it. But I got use to it since he has a lot of laundry piled up. For someone who strips constantly he seriously has an ernomous amount of clothes.

Right now, I am writing my novel. Ever since I started to live here, I've been inspired to write.

_Princess Julianne and Count Miguel was trapped in the dark and narrow closet. The princess being scared of the dark shivered in fear so the Count wrapped his strong arms around her and made her feel comfortable._

_"Don't be afraid, my love. I'm here for you." Count Miguel said._

_His raven eyes were locked at her hazel ones. The time around them seemed to slow down. They slowly move their faces until they're only inches apart. He cupped her cheeks and kiss gently. Those gentle kisses became more passionate. The princess could feel the Count's hunger as he kisses her-_

"Oi Lucy!" a voice interrupted me from writing.

"Kyaa! Gray! What is it?" I screamed.

"I've been calling you several times now. You're not responding. You're too busy writing. Let me read that." Gray said.

"No! I promise Levy-chan that see would be the first one who reads this and its not finished yet." I protected my manuscript from Gray.

"Oh come on. I wanna know what happened next to the Princess and the Count." Gray tried to grab my manuscript but failed.

"I'll let you read after Levy-chan. I promise."

"Ok fine. Oh, by the way, Erza would be mad if you don't get ready for the mission right now.

"Crap! I forgot! Gray why didn't you remind me earlier?" I hurriedly packed my things.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The Magnolia Train Station was heavily packed with people when Gray and Lucy arrived. They didn't get a hard time finding the loud mouthed dragon slayer, the overly packed titania, the petite sky dragon slayer and the two exceeds because they stand out too much in the crowd.

"Oi Ice princess, you're late!" Natsu shouted.

"Tell that to Lucy, you idiot." Gray glared.

"I'm sorry we're late. It's my fault I forgot." Lucy said apologetically.

"It's ok. You're just in time. Look the train is here." Erza said.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

It didn't take long for them to reach there destination. Their client's home was very elegant and sophisticated. It's elegance was very stunning that made the mages pause for while and be amazed.

"Wow! It's like what I've read in Fairy tales." Wendy said while still awed by the view.

"I could use these as a reference for my novel." Lucy thought happily.

"Why are you smiling?" Gray said to Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"You are smiling a lot or should I say you're grinning by yourself. Care to share your thoughts." Gray said.

"I just thought that this place is so beautiful and I could use it for my novel. You know, just thinking about my novel I makes me just smile and happy." the blonde said.

"Okay." Gray grinned.

"I'll make you smile like that everyday you're with me." Gray thought.

"Welcome Fairy Tail mages. I'm Sebastian, the butler in this manor, my master is expecting you at the room." the black-haired butler said then led the way.

They followed Sebastian and he led them into a large room. They saw their client. He was a middle-aged man with dark hair. His aura was filled with pride and aristocracy.

"Good day Fairy Tail mages, thank you for accepting my request. I'm Phil Lancelot, the owner of this manor and as you can see I'm your client so I would like to discuss my request to all of you." their client said.

"Please do so." Erza said cooly.

"I want you to protect this blue diamond ring and retrieve its pair from the robbers. There are only two blue diamond ring remaining in this world so it is a highly target by robbers. I've been receiving a lot of threat about this ring and sadly its pair was stolen y the Rat Guild. I believe that in the party tonight they will attack and get this ring. I also want you infiltrate their lair. I'll give you the directions on where is it and it's up to you to decide your strategy." Phil said.

"I understand. We'll do our best." Erza said.

**In the evening**

It was decided that Wendy, Charle, Gray and Lucy will stay at the manor as the party goes on while Erza, Happy and Natsu will go the Rat Gang's lair. The 3 mages that stayed in party were dress like princesses and prince. Wendy wore an elegant white Chinese-style dress with blue dragons printed on it and her hair was was bunned into two which made her look like a Chinese princess. She was assigned to stay by Mr. Phil's side and act like she's his niece while guarding the diamond ring on his finger. On the other hand, Charle was flying in the sky to see the aerial view of the said party. Gray and Lucy was assigned to mingle around the party and search for someone suspicious. Gray was wearing blue tuxedo that made him look more manlier and full of aristocracy. Lucy was wearing an icy blue strapless gown with a white fur on her neck and her hair was made into an elegant up-do that made her look like an ice queen.

"You're beautiful." a voice said to Lucy.

She turned around to see a man that is obviously checking her out.

"Uh." Lucy doesn't know what to say. She was seriously disgusted because of the man.

"Wanna ditch this party and go somewhere private?" the man still insist on talking to her.

"I'm sorry I don't want to." Lucy said. She seriously want to punch this guy but she doesn't want make a scene.

"Come on, you know I have a lot of money and tonight I'll have more. I'll even give you rare diamond. Have you heard of the blue diamond?" the man said.

"The blue diamond?"

"Yeah, there are only two pieces in this world. I have one and I'm planning to get the other one and I'll even give it to you if you become a good girl."

"Can I see the blue diamond?" Lucy asked even knowing that this guy is the one that they are going to capture.

"Sure. Come to my room. Mr. Phil gave us guest a room to stay."

"Uhm, sure but I still don't know your name."

"I'm Axel Redmont, owner of Redmont Agricultural Trades. So what's your name beautiful lady?"

"Lucy, Lucy Ashley. Come on, I want to see to the diamond." Lucy decided to tell her Edolas name not her real name so that she wont be recognize.

Redmont and Lucy went out of the party and head towards Redmont's room.

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V.**

Natsu and I are now in the RAT gang's lair. We've discovered that its real gang name was Redmont Agricultural Trades, a rival company of Mr. Phil's company and is shipping stolen goods. Even though they are just weak mages, they are too many so the two us are having a hard time.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar****!**"

"**Heaven Wheel's Armor!"**

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**"

"**Black Wing Armor!**"

"We give up! Don't kill us! Please!" the gang's member pleaded.

"Where's your leader? Where's the ring?" Natsu glared.

"Our leader is in Phil's party. The ring is with him."

"We have to go back to the others." I said.

* * *

"KYAA!" Lucy screamed in horror.

"YOU! LET GO OF LUCY!" a male voice said.

* * *

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I hope you like the new chapter enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Excuse me, have you seen a pretty blonde lady in blue dress? Did she passed by here or something? " I asked the women chattering in the corner.

"Oh! I saw her with Sir Axel Remont. They probably went to the guest room to do somethings. If you know what I mean. " the woman replied while giggling.

I quickly rushed to the guest room.

"KYAA! " It was Lucy screaming.

"YOU!L LET GO OF LUCY!" It was Loke. He lunged at the red-haired man who was holding my Lucy.

"Ice make spear!" I threw it to the man, who I think is Axel. With that Lucy was able to break free from his grip.

"Gray, lets beat this man to death for what he did to Lucy. " Loke said.

"Hn. That's what I'm planning. "

We beat him to the pulp I just can't forgive him. We didn't really kill him but we tied him up.

"I'll bring him to Wendy and your client. Take care of Lucy. "Loke said.

Lucy was still in dazed. Her clothes were slightly crumpled and her hair was messy. It seems that the bastard tried to assault her. Luckily, Loke and I came. But I'm still jealous that Loke beat me in coming there first. Well, as long as, Lucy's safe it's okay.

"Lucy, are you alright? " She hugged me then I hugged her back and she cried and cried.

"Lucy, I'm here for you."

I pressed my forehead to her forehead then wipe her tears. I kissed her forehead.

"You look better when you're smiling, so smile. Don't be afraid I'll protect you no matter what. " I said.

"Thanks Gray. I feel a lot better now. " she finally smiled.

By the time we went back to our client, Erza and Natsu was already there. Lucy explained what happened to her earlier. Axel seems fascinated by her but he realized she was Phil's spy so he tried to assault her. Argh! I still wanna kill that bastard. Anyway, we got our reward money and we also got a bonus tickets for an amusement park. Then we all decided to go home to rest.

"I'm home."Lucy said as she entered our house got a nice ring, right? Well it really does feels like home with her around.

"I'm home."I decided to say it too. Although, I don't usually do it.

"I'm so tired~" Lucy said while yawning.

"Hey take a bath first. Or else you'll catch cold. "

"Okay,okay. But I'm so tired cant that wait? " she said while pouting.

"Well I guess I heat it up for you. " I said while blushing. She's so damn cute.

"Really! Thanks Gray. Thank you for everything. " she pecked my cheeks.

Wait, wait. Did Lucy just kissed me? Oh my! I can't believe it.

"Woah! What was that for?"I said with 50 shades of red.

"A thank you kiss. I hope you don't mind. " She blushed.

"Well yeah I don't mind. " I'm still blushing.

"Well then I'll wait at the room. I wanna lie down for at bit."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

"Oi Lucy. The water is all ready heated, go take a bath. " I said as I knocked.

No response.

"Hey, you still there? I'm coming in."

Lucy was sound asleep. I covered her with blanket so she wont catch cold. Then I brush her soft hair with my fingers. I was sitting on the floor beside the bed just staring at her. Well, I just can't help it.

"H-help..me..." she muttered in her sleep.

I held her hand.

" Shh.. I'm here for you. I'll help you. I'll save you all over and over."

Lucy seemed more relaxed. She didn't let go of my hand.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**  
I was already morning when I woke up. Something warm is holding my hand. Its Gray's hand. He still sound asleep when though he's not lying on the bed.

"Thank you Gray. Even in my nightmares you still save me. " I ruffled his hair

I decided to head to the guild. I left a note for Gray so that he'll know.

**At Fairy Tail Guild**

"He what?!" Mira said shockingly.

"Um.. he kissed me on the forehead to calm me down." I said with a blush.

"So what did ya do?" Cana said with a slightly drunk voice.

"Um.. I thanked him last night and I-Ikissedhimonthecheek." I said with fifty shades of red.

"I did I heard it right? You kissed Gray on the cheek! Oh my goodness, that's a juicy news" Mira said happily.

"LOVE RIVAL!" that's the last thing I've heard before the big whirlpool hit us.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V**

"What the hell happened here? Did someone attack?" I said to the guild.

The guild was a mess. Although it's always messy because of the fights. This one is different. My guildmates are wet, the tables and chair are up side down and is slightly broken. Everyone looked horrified. But then when their eyes turned to me they all had an evil grin.

"This your fault, lover boy. " Bickslow hissed.

"What?" I said with a questioning look.

"You played with a girl's heart that's not manly. " Elfman said.

"Huh? What the hell is going on? " I still cant understand.

"Let me explain it to you. " Mira beamed.

"Finally." I said in relief.

"Well, you've played with the hearts of Juvia and Lucy"

"Wait wait I didn't that!" I defended.

"Just listen. " Mira glared then she continued.

"Juvia overheard us talking to Lucy about your kiss. Then she suddenly unleashed whirlpools to us, specifically really believes she have a place in your heart and thinks that Lucy is a rival. On the other hand, Lucy thinks you're just sweet. "

"Why are you talking about things like that? Anyway, where are those two? " I blushed remembering the kiss part.

"After Juvia's outburst, she ran and Lucy followed her. So what will you do now? "

"What will I do? Honestly, I don't know. " I'm too confused.

"What?! Juvia's hurt and Lucy is getting involved because of you and you don't know what to do?!" Mira said angrily. She already has tears in her eyes.

"Mira,stop. I'll talk to him." Laxus suddenly appeared between the two of us.

"All guys in here assemble at the second floor. We'll teach Gray to be a man. You girls stay here and wait for those two if they ever come back. " Laxus announced.

"Man!" Elfman roared.

I really don't know what's happening. I think they're gonna beat the crap out of me. Luckily, Natsu wasn't here now. I really don't wanna deal with him now.

"Now sit. "Laxus said. I sat so that he wont zapped me with his lightning.

"I don't like you making girls cry,especially Mira. "He glared, I gulped.

"But I don't think you really understand the situation so I'll explain it to you in a man's point of view. "

"Man!" Well you know who.

"Juvia loves you but she's devastated that you and Lucy are being chummy together. " he said.

"Chummy? " Yeah, Laxus just used that word.

" What Laxus-san is trying to say. You and Lucy are living together, kissing each others faces and making love to each other. " Freed said.

"W-we are just living under same roof. We don't do such things. " I said.

"Well that's how Juvia see's it. That girl has a crazy imagination. Believe me. " Gajeel said.

"But how am I suppose to clear this misunderstanding?" I asked.

"Well that's up to you. Just man up. "Bickslow said.

"Man!"

"I don't know what to do."

"I thought Salamander was the only stupid one but now. " Gajeel snickered.

"Hey that's an insult!" I glared.

"Just follow your heart. " Laxus said. Is it just me or he's saying a lot of un-Laxus like words?

"Yeah easy to say, hard to do. Even you doesn't even follow your heart. You can't even confess to Mira. " I finally said it.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't like her." Laxus said and he's blushing. This is so funny!

"Haha! He said it. Sorry Laxus-san but its pretty obvious you like her." Freed said while heavily laughing.

"Shut up. Fine, I'll confess but you guys should follow my lead confess to girl you like one of these days. " Laxus said mightily.

Laxus stood at the terrace of this floor.

"Mirajane Strauss! Listen to me." Laxus said.

"You know, you're really annoying." Laxus continued. Huh? Why did he say that?

"Huh?!" Mira said angrily looking up to where Laxus is.

"Let me finish first before you talk. The thing is I think you're annoying because you make my heart beat so fast that I can't think of anything else except you. I love you Mira. Please be mine. " He said while slight blushing.

"Ara,ara. You think I'm annoying because of that?" Mira transformed into satan soul then lunged to where Laxus is. Then she grab him on his collar.

"Took you long enough to say it. Stupid." Mira said before they kiss passionately.

"Whoohoo! Congrats! " the guild cheered.

The two of them are pretty weird but they suit each other. How I wished I could be as brave and proud as Laxus. Well I better fix my problem too.

I sat at the bar while everyone is partying. I'm still thinking of a way to solve my problem. Then the guild doors open. It was Lucy and Juvia. The guild went silent. The two of them seemed okay with no signs of fighting. Their eyes are piercing through me.

"Gray we need to talk. " Lucy said.

After that everything became horrible. I bear myself to tell what really happen but everything they said was horrifying for me so all I could say is.

"Good bye Lucy. "

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you like it ^_^ **

**Can you guess what happened to them? **

**Reviews are highly appreciated, reviews are motivation for me. **

**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes earlier because I didn't get to proofread this chapter for I only type it via mobile. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Juvia and I had talked earlier and she offered that we share the room in fairy hills." I beamed.

"Oh? So you're leaving? " Gray asked.

"Yes, Lucy-san is leaving. It's inappropriate for Gray-sama and her to live in the same roof. " Juvia replied to Gray.

"I really don't mind living with Lucy. She's a good company." Gray said to Juvia which made her irritated.

"Juvia, can you leave the two of us for a while?" I said to her then she glared at me.

"I promise I won't to anything." I said and with that she seemed satisfied so she left.

"You're really leaving?" Gray asked.

"Well, yeah. It's for the best."

"But we were happy together."

"Yeah. It was fun but we're hurting her."

I feel so sorry for Juvia. She loves Gray so much. I wouldn't say this aloud.

"Besides, we're guild mates we can have fun together even after I move out your house. I agree with Juvia that it is inappropriate because we're not even lovers we're just friends. " But I hope we are.

Gray's still silent.

"Oh come on, Gray. It's not like we won't see each other. Nothing will change. We're still team mates." I tried to act cheerful but this is so difficult. Gray's still not talking.

"You know, Juvia's a good girl. I know she's been hating me like forever because she think I'm a love rival but I wanted to give our friendship a chance. You should also give her a chance."

Gray sighed.

"I've made my decision so please support me. Thank you for letting me stay at your house. Good bye, Gray."

"Good bye, Lucy." Finally Gray talked and then he left.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Juvia and I had talked earlier and she offered that we share the room in fairy hills." She beamed.

Aren't these two are in bad terms? Why are they acting friendly to each other? Seriously, I don't get girls.

"Oh? So you're leaving? " I asked. Please don't leave me.

"Yes, Lucy-san is leaving. It's inappropriate for Gray-sama and her to live in the same roof. " Juvia replied. That's not for you to decide.

"I really don't mind living with Lucy. She's a good company." I said to Juvia which I think made her irritated. Oh well, I'm just telling the truth.

"Juvia, can you leave the two of us for a while?" Lucy said to her. I think I just saw her glared at Lucy.

"I promise I won't to anything." Lucy added then Juvia left.

"You're really leaving?" I asked again. Don't leave me.

"Well, yeah. It's for the best."

No, it's not for the best Lucy. Can't you understand my feelings?

"But we were happy together." I said. I wished it would last forever.

"Yeah. It was fun but we're hurting her."

I know we are hurting her you don't have to say that. I do feel sorry for her but she's the one who can't understand me.

"Besides, we're guild mates we can have fun together even after I move out your house. I agree with Juvia that it is inappropriate because we're not even lovers we're just friends."

We're just friends, yeah I know and it's killing me. I want to change that but I'm afraid because you might hate me.

"Oh come on, Gray. It's not like we won't see each other. Nothing will change. We're still team mates." Lucy said cheerfully.

Is this what you call being team mate-zoned or friend-zoned? Being like that even without confessing is the worst feeling I've ever felt.

"You know, Juvia's a good girl. I know she's been hating me like forever because she think I'm a love rival but I wanted to give our friendship a chance. You should also give her a chance."

I sighed. Lucy really don't have a clue that I only see Juvia as a guild mate.

"I've made my decision so please support me. Thank you for letting me stay at your house. Good bye, Gray."

"Good bye, Lucy."

You rejected me without giving me a chance to confess to you. Well, it's my fault because I'm a coward.

I left Lucy then I went to our house. I mean my house. It's different without Lucy. It was a short time that she was here but in every corner of the house their is something that reminds me of her. It's really killing me. I need to move on. I need to accept that she only see me as a friend. Why does all the people loved leave me? I just want to disappear.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Juvia's so glad Gray-sama agreed with it. " Juvia beamed.

"Uh yeah." I said. I think Gray is mad at me or something. I better talk to him again later.

"Juvia, thanks for letting me stay at your dorm."

"No big deal. "

I know Juvia considers me a love rival but after that talk, I think it kind of change.

_Flashback:_

_The sunny Magnolia became rainy as a certain water mage run throughout the town. Following her is a our favorite blonde celestial mage._

_"Juvia wait!" Lucy said. She's already wet because of the rain_

_"Don't follow Juvia, love rival." Juvia said. Who is on the other hand is waterproof._

_"Please listen to me. Gray and I are just friends." Lucy pleaded._

_"Really? Then why did you kiss him?" The sky rumbled as Juvia ask._

_"It was just showing gratitude to him."_

_"You know Juvia likes Gray-sama but why are you not supporting me?"_

_"Huh? You've always have my full support. It's just that the moment you met me you've already declared that I'm your love rival."_

_"That because.. nevermind. Just leave Gray-sama's house." Juvia said hesitantly._

_"Sure. It's not like I'm planning to stay there forever. I'll leave as soon as I find a new place to stay to."_

_"Huh? Don't you have an apartment?"_

_"I was kicked out. I've search all over Magnolia but I can't find a new place to stay to. Our other guild mates can't share theirs to me. So when Gray offered to live with him, I accepted it. "_

_"Juvia understands now. You only need a place to stay,right? Then come to Juvia's house."_

_"You'll share your dorm room with me? Thank you Juvia. I promise to pay the rents and everything. " Lucy beamed. _

_"It's no big deal, love rival-san."_

_"Oh come on, don't call me love rival. I'm your friend so call me Lucy."_

_"F-friend?"_

_"Yes. You're my friend, Juvia."_

_"Okay L-lucy-san." Juvia stammered. _

_Lucy smiled from the bottom of her heart. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

Lucy went to Gray's house to get her things and talk to him again but we she open the door memories of the two of them together flashed. Lucy felt a sudden pang in her heart.

"Was it really okay for me to leave?" She wondered to herself.

She didn't find Gray in the house instead she found a note.

"Lucy, I'll be going somewhere for a while so keep my keys. Thanks for all the memories.  
-Gray"

Lucy's P.O.V.

I'm finally at Juvia's dorm room. Her room is probably the most simple in Fairy hills. It's like a normal room of a teenage girl. It is highly noticeable that she has a gray plushie.

Juvia and I shared the bed, since we're both girls it's no big deal. We slept peacefully. We really don't talk to much to each other but I'll work on it later.

3 A.M.

"Gray, I'm hungry cook something." I muttered while still have a sleep. I tapped his shoulders but then I notice his shoulders was smaller like a girl. Then it hit me. It's Juvia.

"Lucy-san please stop dreaming about Gray-sama." Juvia said slightly half asleep.

"I'm so sorry. It's just a habit of mine when I used to live with him."

"So you two sleep together?"

_Flashback:_

_It was late night. Gray and Lucy are sitting on the couch with popcorn in their hands. They are watching a romance comedy film which they both love._

_The two of them fell asleep but Lucy woke up in the middle of the night. She is leaning at Gray's shoulder and their face was inches apart. Then her stomach grumbled._

_"Gray." Lucy whispered._

_"Humm." Gray answered still half asleep._

_"I'm hungry. We haven't eaten dinner."_

_Gray opened his eyes and looked straightly to Lucy's chestnut eyes._

_"Fine. Let's eat. Do we have anything to cook in the refrigerator?"_

_Lucy shooked her head._

_"We can't eat outside because it's already two in the morning but I can buy something to cook at the convenience store nearby."_

_"I'll go with you. "_

_"No. Just wait here, princess." Gray winked and left the dumbfounded Lucy._

_After twenty minutes, Gray went back with groceries on his bag._

_"Welcome back." Lucy said._

_"Hn." Gray hurriedly went to the kitchen._

_"Gray, let me cook. " Lucy hurriedly said._

_"Nah. Just sit there and relax. Watch some movie if you want. I can handle this. "_

_"Okay." Lucy sat and just watch a movie._

_._

_"It's done. " Gray shouted._

_Lucy followed the delicious aroma._

_"Humm. Smells nice." Lucy said._

_"It also taste wonderful because I cooked it. " Gray smirk._

_"Well then I guess I taste Gray Fullbuster's... infamous dish." Lucy said seductively._

_"I'm sure you'll love it." Gray smiled._

_End flashback_

"No, no. It's just we love watching movies late night so when I fell asleep and got hungry I do that." Lucy defended still smiling from the memory.

"Why are is Lucy-san smiling?" Juvia asked.

"Well you know, Gray is a good cook. "

"You're just making me jealous." Juvia pouted.

"Ne, Juvia-chan. What do you like most in Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Gray-sama is very dreamy. He never leaves his comrades behind. Lucy-san should have seen how badly Gray-sama wanted you back when we kidnapped you. Gray-sama is like a prince back then. " Juvia said.

"How about you Lucy-san, what do you like about him?" Juvia asked surprising Lucy.

"Well I think our like for Gray is different. But I'll answer your question anyway. The thing I kind about him is the way him make me smile. I also like his dedication to everything he does, his comfortable company and how he never leave his friends behind. " Lucy said with a smile.

"How is that different from Juvia's like? Lucy-san's obviously like Gray-sama. "

"N-no! T-that can't be true." Lucy shuttered with a blush.

"And how can Lucy-san prove it? " Juvia smug.

"I don't think of him as a prince."

"Huh? Why?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Because princes are too lazy to leave their castle and save their princess. Only a knight in shining armor can protect a princess properly. "

"Well, Lucy-san have a point. But Juvia still think of Gray-sama as prince because Gray-sama is so dreamy. Gray-sama is a dream that Juvia is wanting. As for knight in shining armor Juvia has one. " Juvia blushed.

"Who?" Lucy asked with a teasing smile.

"Uhmm. L-Lyon-sama. " Juvia blushed like a tomato.

"He likes you. Why don't you confess to him?"

"N-no no, it's impossible. Whenever Lyon-sama is around Juvia gets to shy and can't talk properly causing Lyon-sama think that Juvia is ignoring Lyon-sama." Juvia said in distressed.

"Juvia, which one would you choose Gray or Lyon?" Lucy asked.

Juvia had wild delusions for a moment which made Lucy sweat dropped.

"Uhmm. I really can't choose between the two of them. I really admire Gray-sama but Lyon-sama is making my head so confuse. " Juvia said.

"Well whoever you choose, I'll support you. " Lucy smiled.

"Even if it Gray-sama?"

Lucy hesitated for a moment but still nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend and I don't want to change Gray and I's relationship. "

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE JUST SCARED TO ADMIT THAT YOU ALSO LOVE HIM." Juvia snapped.

"Juvia already know that there is something between the two of you even before Lucy-san move in Gray-sama's house." Tears are falling Juvia's eyes. "Juvia is letting Gray-sama go because Lucy-san will make Gray-sama happy but that would happen if Lucy-san will honestly admit her feelings."

Lucy gave Juvia a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Juvia and thank you. From now on I'll be honest with my feelings." Lucy said.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated. I'll updated soon ^_^**

**Where do you think Gray went? Any guess anyone? ^_^**


End file.
